Problemas con Sasuke
by Katsumi of Doom
Summary: Sakura está deprimida. Tiene demasiados problemas con Sasuke-kun. La quiere o no? Esa mirada fue amor o amistad? Qué quiso decir de verdad? Pueden ayudarla mejor dicho ayudarme con reviews con consejos .
1. Amuleto

Me gustaría mucho que me dejaran reviews en este One-shot porque está basado en una historia real: Yo

Me gustaría mucho que me dejaran reviews en este One-shot porque está basado en una historia real: Yo.

Les prometo que les responderé sus reviews

(Para la historia alucinen que el signo de Sasuke es Aries, aunque originalmente es Leo)

·············································································································································

**Amuleto**

No sé porqué aun guardo este amuleto que me diste. Un pedazo de cristal con tu signo grabado en él. Aries. Aventureros y energéticos, son pioneros y valientes. Son listos, dinámicos, seguros de si y suelen demostrar entusiasmo hacia las cosas. Pueden ser egoístas y tener genio. Los Aries son impulsivos y a veces tienen poca paciencia. Tienden a tomar demasiados riesgos.

Recuerdo cómo me lo diste. Con unos amigos te escondimos tus cosas y yo te escondí eso. Al final nos reímos y te devolvimos todo, y cuando yo te lo iba a devolver me tomaste de la mano y me dijiste: No, quédatelo. Lo botaste como si fuera una basura, y yo lo recibí como si fuera una flor.

Desde que me lo puse en el cuello, no me ha pasado nada malo. Luego de ponermelo, se olvidaron de revisarme una tarea que no había hecho, no me cobraron pasaje en el autobús, aprobé un examen para el que ni siquiera había estudiado, mi madre salió de paseo y estuve en la computadora hasta la 5 a.m.

_Este amuleto me lo da todo, buenas notas._

Cuando fuimos al teatro principal de Tokio, originalmente me tenía que sentar con una amiga, pero en un entrevero de sitios, terminamos sentados juntos. Todo el bus nos fastidió, pero luego te paraste y fuiste atrás con tus amigos. Lo comprendo. Hubieras llamado mucho la atención si seguías sentado conmigo.

_Este amuleto me lo da todo, buena suerte._

Cuando bajamos del bus y entramos al aula, yo entraba y tu salías. Fue un simple roce pero aun así no fui digna de tu mirada. De tus ojos, de tu pelo azabache.

Llegando a mi casa me di cuenta que hacía tiempo que no hablábamos por celular, por lo cual decidí llamarte.

Flash Back

(En el Messenger)

_Sakura dice:_

_Ya pues por favor dime que te dijo._

_Ino dice: _

_Que siente un tipo de atracción hacia ti y te considera bonita._

_Sakura dice:_

_Sasuke-kun dijo eso?_

_Ino dice:_

_SI _

(Por teléfono)

- Me alegro tanto de que le guste a Sasuke-kun…

- Qué? No le gustas…

- Pero tú me dijiste…

- Yo no te dije que le gustabas.

Fin Flash Back

Bueno, haré uso de esa atracción si aún hay y te llamaré. Oí timbrar tu teléfono dos veces y colgaste. Colgaste? Por qué? Acaso estás enojado conmigo? Qué te hice?

Pasa media hora, vuelvo a llamar, pero con número escondido y ahí recién contestas. Se escucha música. Estás en una fiesta?

- Aló?

- Hola Sasuke-kun…y…qué haces? – le dije pues así siempre comenzaban nuestras conversaciones

- Nada

Y colgó

Volvió a colgar

Qué le hice

Nunca sabré.

Quiero comprenderte

Quiero quererte

Quiero que me digas que sientes de verdad

Aunque en realidad

No quiero saber la respuesta.

_Este amuleto me lo da todo, buenas notas._

_Este amuleto me lo da todo, buena suerte._

_Este amuleto me lo da todo…excepto tu amor._

·············································································································································

Háganme un favor, en sus reviews pongan un tipo de solución a los problemas de Sakura, porque también me ayudarán a mi. Gracias

Escribiré algunos capítulos más si es que pasa algo, algunos de los problemas de la kunoichi pelorrosada de Konoha.


	2. Trabajo en grupo

Segunda parte del fiic

Segunda parte del fiic

Antes que todo quiero agradecer muchísimo a los reviews que me dejaron

Ah cierto...cuando pongan los consejos…recuerden que esto es un AU

…………………………………………………………………..

**Trabajo en grupo**

Hace unos cuantos días anunciaron un concurso de computación. Claro, todo el mundo quería estar conmigo, Haruno Sakura, ala mejor en este curso. Y aunque yo quería estar con Sasuke, no decía nada.

- Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan tu vas a ser de mi grupo, cierto??

- Déjame pensarlo un poco Naruto, si?

- Sakura…quisieras estar en mi grupo? – dijo Sasuke poniendo un brazo sobre mis hombros.

- (Inner Sakura: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) No se, déjame pensarlo.

Luego de 15 minutos –

- Esta bien estaré en el grupo de los dos.

- Siiii yeeee

Estaba bien cuando me di cuenta de que Ino y Hinata me llamaban para ser en su grupo, son mis mejores amigas pero son muy irresponsables y ellas entienden que amistad y trabajo van por separado. Ten ten es confiable y le dije si tenia grupo, me dijo que si que estaba con Karin. (Como odio a esa pelirroja de m….) Me resigne y forme grupo con Naruto, Sasuke, Ten Ten y Karin.

Antes de salir del colegio, le "robe" la corbata del uniforme a Sasuke y le prometí que se la devolvería en la tarde, pues era la reunión de grupo.

Fuimos a la casa de Karin para hacer el trabajo. Antes de que llegara Sasuke, puse su corbata debajo de la cama de Karin para que el no la encontrara.

No hicimos ningún trabajo. ¬¬

Todo lo que hubo fue música, aparte de la perra de Karin tirandosele encima a Sasuke… Ni siquiera podía hacer lo mismo con Naruto, por se vería mal y aparte yo no soy así. (Y aparte no le gusto a Naruto ¬¬)

Naruto tomo mi cámara prestada y grabo casi toda la reunión, cuando volví a mi casa, me puse a ver los videos y en uno casi me pongo a llorar.

El fondo era un canción recontra romántica "Esclavo de tu voz" de Six Pack, y ahí Sasuke me decía:

- Si subes ese video que Naruto filma a Internet..

- Que me harías a ver?

- Me molesto contigo owo

- Fíjate no me da miedo

Karin se le acercó y le dijo algo al oído.

- Y ya no te hablare…por el resto del año…y haré que te pelees con tus amigas y ya no te (una cosa muy grosera que por educación no pongo)

Todo el mundo se rió.

Te mato Sasuke.

El estaba sobre la cama y me tire a la cama yo también y lo intente ahogar (de juego obviamente) con una almohada. Y de ahí me puse a reír y me senté a su lado, pero vino la zorra de Karin y se sentó entre los dos.

Y aun seguía sonando la canción

_Y no…no quiero ser_

_El tonto que no puede estar sin ti_

_Que piensas que soy un imbecil que_

_Cayó__ de amor por ti, tal vez_

_No es justo que tu_

_Pretendas que_

_Yo sea el esclavo de tu voz_

_Tu amigo fiel_

_Que salga yo corriendo apenas llames otra vez_

_Porque eres así_

_Porque eres tan cruel conmigo_

Al ver esos videos una sonrisa nació en mi rostro, y una paz nació en mi corazón…Porque en tu mirada vi…algo mas…

Tan feliz estaba que recordé algo y me golpee e la cabeza…como pude ser tan tonta??

Había dejado la corbata de Sasuke en la casa de Karin…

La llame por teléfono y le pedí que me la llevara el lunes, pero…lo hará??


	3. Adiós

Bueno, simplemente les diré que todo terminó mal entre "Sasuke" y yo, así que creo que ya no pondré nada a amenos que me lo pi

Bueno, simplemente les diré que todo terminó mal entre "Sasuke" y yo, así que creo que ya no pondré nada a amenos que me lo pidan.

Este es el tercer y probablemente último capítulo.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto Tomoyo.

Advertencias: Conducta agresiva, odio, masoquismo.

·······································

**Adiós**

Felizmente esa zorra de Karin me trajo la corbata de Sasuke el lunes. Se la di y para mi gran sorpresa, él no se molestó.

Soy una gran protectora de animales. Soy vegetariana también. Odio cuando a los animales les hacen daño, y por ende odio las "patas de conejo" que supuestamente traen suerte. Tomoyo había traído una. ¿Cómo podía ser que mi mejor amiga usara eso?

Sasuke la tomó prestada y estuvo toda la clase asustándome, porque aparte esa pata me trae repugnancia. Le dije que si volvía a hacer eso no le volvía a hablar.

Lo volvió a hacer.

Y Haruno Sakura nunca rompe sus promesas.

Nos dejamos de hablar mínimo dos semanas enteras. Luego, Ino me dijo que ella había salido a pasear con Sasuke y él le había dicho que ni siquiera le caía bien, que era una pesada, fastidiosa, exagerada, etc.

Me quedé fría. ¿Cómo podía decir todo eso de mí?

Entré a mi periodo de depresión. Estuve así como un mes. Todos mis amigos se dieron cuenta, incluso Sasuke. El degenerado ese llegó a hablarme:

- Oye…

Muy bien esta es la parte en la que me pide disculpas y que se portó mal.

- Oye Sakura…me podrías regalar una pulsera de esas.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Sólo me busca para eso! ¡Para las malditas pulseras que todo el mundo usa! Estaba tan pero tan furiosa!!

- No, no te puedo dar, no entiendo porque me pides si yo NI SIQUIERA TE CAIGO

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo nunca he dicho eso!

- ¡No mientas Sasuke!

Para esto todo el salón nos miraba.

- ¡Pero es mentira!

- ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer las cosas mal?! Eres un imbécil Sasuke, ¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO!

En ese momento perdí los estribos y me puse a llorar, odiaba como el podía jugar libremente con mis sentimientos y yo no podía hacer nada para detener eso. Sasuke se asustó y me abrazó por delante pero lo empujé y partí la carrera hacia el baño de niñas.

En ese momento, me quité un arete y comencé a cortarme la muñeca. No tenían el suficiente filo como para cortarme las venas. En ese momento llegó corriendo Tomoyo y viéndome en ese estado, me quitó todo con filo que pudiera tener y luego me dio una sonora cachetada.

Me dolió como la…pero finalmente hoy se lo agradezco. Hoy ya no sufro por ti Sasuke.

Todos intentaron hacer que Sasuke me pidiera disculpas y él estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo pero yo no quería ni necesitaba sus disculpas. Sólo lo quería fuera de mi vida.

Ese día, Gaara se me acercó, me abrazó un rato y yo le dije:

- ¿Sabes Gaara? Me arrepiento de muchas cosas, no haber dichos cosas, como cualquier persona, pero... ¿sabes de lo que más me arrepiento en toda mi vida?

- ¿De qué Sakura-chan?

- De haber conocido a Sasuke

Y para mi mala (¿o buena?) suerte Sasuke estaba detrás de nosotros, él había mandado a Gaara para saber que sentía. Bueno, lo oyó. Se quedó frío, pero adoptó su usual mirada fría y se alejó.

No hemos vuelto a hablar.

Si se conecta al Messenger no me habla y menos yo.

Hace dos meses y medio (creo) que ya no nos llamamos por celular.

En el colegio ni siquiera hay un hola. Podemos actuar normal frente a los amigos, pero cuado nos quedamos solos ya nadie dice nada.

Realmente creí que Sasuke era el indicado para mí.

Ahora, mientras voy caminando por el patio de la escuela veo como se le acercan las chicas a pedirle un beso en la mejilla. Él y se los da. En realidad, lo sé porque Tomoyo me dice a veces pero yo ya no lo miro. He descubierto que aparte de él había un montón de personas mucho mejores que él.

Por ejemplo, ahora hablo mucho más seguido con Gaara. Realmente era un chico muy lindo, y totalmente necesitado de amor.

Sólo espero algún día poder oír la pregunta "Oye, y que fue con Sasuke?" y poder contestar con toda sinceridad "¿Quién es Sasuke?"


End file.
